Weirdness!
by JuniperScaymoore
Summary: humorficcrackfic extreme OOC rated T because of ED fangirls
1. Chapter 1

ME: Ok I did this on impulse, with my friend Anne

ANNE: HI!

ME: hope u like it!

ANNE: YES!

I think this is funny…

(me) -calls out- YO ED!!!!!

(ed) WAT THE

(me) ED U SHORSTOCK

(ed) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DONT CALL ME SHORT! OR RUNT! OR SHORTY!

(me) i didn't say any of those

(al) hes reacting over 'short' again

Ed: WHO R U CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BEAN DAT NEEDS TO BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: WHO DID U CALL A PUNY BEAN THAT CAN BE STEPPED ON!!

(me) I AM !

(ed) GAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(me) my friend anne likes u

(ed) -gags-

(me) hey, shes real nice, come meet her –drags anne out of hiding spot-

(anne) ED! -drools-

(ed) GAAAAAAAAAAA -runs away-

(me) ur short puny legs wont be a match for my tall legs!

(ed) -runs faster-

(anne) ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(ed) -too scared of anne to care about glory- FANGIRL HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!

(me) -beans ed with mango-

(ed) –faints-

(anne) ED! I CAUGHT UP WITH U!!!!!!!!!!

(still anne) -drags ed away-

(al) not again!

(still al) runs to fetch ed back

(me) -has caught whole thing on videotape-

(me thoughts) _hehe can blackmail state, fullmetal alchemest_

_hehe can make fortune selling to Roy Mustang_

(me) -trots off to behold master plan-


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Anne not available, me wanna spoof faster, so, im typing this and maybe she'll edit later…

ANNE: -is not available. Please leave a message after the beep. ED!-

ENJOY!

Scene: ed is walking with al talking about… whatever. (wat? I only read the first 6 chapters of the manga so far!)

Anne: -walks into Ed's path- ED! HI!

Ed: -panics-

Me: -Steps out- Hi ED!

Ed: -stops- What do YOU want?

Me: huh? Me? Um… I want…. Oh yea…. Meet the infamous (to you anyways)

ROY MUSTANG!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed: -sweatdrops- what's HE doing here?

Me: I sold a copy of my video footage to him!

Ed: What video footage?

Al: Don't you remember Ed? From the last chapter?

-remembers- oh yea you were dragged off unconscious.

Roy: This lady happened to video tape you meeting her and her friend Anne!

Me: Me now have lotsa yotsa money! –holds up wad of cash- YES! Plus me starting a whole series! –holds up portable video recorder-

Everyone Else: -sweatdrops-

Me: I'm making Money now! HEY! YEA Making money now! HEY!

Anne: B-O-R-I-N-G!

Me: HEY DON'T INTERFERE WITH MY GRAND MONEY-MAKING RAMBLES

OR ELSE I WILL INFORM ED'S FANCLUB WHERE HE IS AND U WILL FIND

YOURSELF CUT OFF FROM ED!!!!!!!!!

Ed: Exept from the part with the fanclub, it's a good idea, really!

Anne: NOOOOOOOOOOOO Ed!!!!!!! –drools-

Al: -tries to sneak away from horrid scene described now-

Scene: Ed is tearing out hair, Anne is clinging, Dawn (my alias in story) is still bawling about her money, Roy Mustang has died due to laughing so hard, then reincarnates, and escapes the insanity

Ed: AL YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-voice sounds dragged down… by Anne-

Anne: This is fun!

Ed: -gnashes teeth together-

Me: -laughs and adds voice over to her Ahem, documentary-

-in monotonous voice- and Anne glomps Ed…

Anne: -stops- hey! I'm not glomping him!

Ed: Oh yes you are!

Al: -successfully escapes this time-

Me: -stops documentary-

-changes mind about something-

-restarts the filming-

-beans Ed with mango-

Anne: -drags Ed (again)-

Me: And that's all for today folks!

-stops documentary-

ME: Dg'a like it? HUH HUH HUH?????

ANNE: Eating mango

ME!!! Hey I need that to bean Ed with!

ANNE: How come?

ME: -sheepishly- I saw Hoot the movie… got it from that… 'sides its fun!

ANNE: If I buy 2 more mangos, can I bean Ed too?

ME: Next chapter. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Anne: Im bored lets read FMA fanfiction!  
Me: o-okay...  
Me (inwardly) ANNES READING FANFICTION GASP!  
She never does! GASP!  
Me: o.O

Anne: wat?  
Me: O.o  
Anne:D  
Me: -faints-  
Anne: -Grinns WIDE-

-l8r-

Ed: O.o wats a fanfiction?  
Anne: Edo-kun Kawaii desu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: GASP NO HES NOT NO HES NOT!  
Ed: O.O  
Anne: Hello? CHIBI ED Kawaii desu!  
Me: i think al's cuter when he gets his body back.  
Anne: OOOOO U LIKE AL!  
Me: ... NO I DONT! I LIKE ROY! kinda...  
Roy: Sorry, im with Riza...  
Me: Thats okay!  
Ed: 0.0  
Al: Nii-san this is scary...  
Ed: lets split, Al!  
Al: -l3aves chatroom-  
Ed: -tries to follow-  
Anne: ED! (as if noticing him for the first time) YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!  
Ed: -Blocks Anne-  
Me: THIS IS ANNE TRU JS' ACCOUNT!  
This is me! not anne, shes next to me tho at the library and she keeps saying unblock me...  
Ed: -leaves chatroom-  
Roy: Has long left the chatroom  
Me: waaait... this is a chatroom? hmmmm...  
plays with fictional reality...  
-flies out of the chatroom-  
-leaves chatroom-  
Anne: -leaves chatroom to stalk Ed-  
-changes mind-  
-leaves chatroom to go on Ebay and buy Ed chibi figures-

JS: I honestly did not plan on making this a chatroom….


End file.
